The Olympians read Percy Jackson's Greek Gods
by Opartent
Summary: The Olympian council has gathered, a blinding light flashes, it subsides and a book is in the middle, the Gods have to read it with some of their demigod children.


The Olympian Council gathered on Mount Olympus, doing what they normally do, I suppose, Poseidon twiddling his fingers on the prongs of his trident, Hestia tending to the hearth, Aphrodite constantly shape shifting to appeal to those around the room, Ares pricking his fingers on the barbed wire of his human skin throne, Apollo bursting out in a terrible haiku, Artemis rolling her eyes and grumbling about men, and Hephaestus casually playing with metal, Athena muttering to herself about war plans, Hera plotting out different ways to kill another of Zeus' harlots, Hermes going through some mail, Demeter mumbling to herself about cereal and all sorts of plants and Zeus was casually zapping his fingers with his thunderbolt. A blinding white light burst out in the middle of the room, and when it subsided, there was a large book in the center with a black and turquoise cover with the words: Έλληνες Θεοί. A piece of paper with a note falls out and it says: "BRING THE DEMIGODS PERSEUS JACKSON, ANNABETH CHASE, THALIA GRACE, NICO DI ANGELO AND THE SATYR GROVER UNDERWOOD, AND READ THE BOOK ONLY WHEN THEY ARE IN THE ROOM. The Fates"

Zeus rubs his chin contemplatively before he agrees and sends for the mentioned people. A few minutes later they arrive and are curious as to why they have been summoned, then Percy notices the book in the center and he pales and starts sweating profusely. He then mutters to himself:

"Oh boy, I'm gonna die today, so long world."

He breathes a sigh in relief as he realizes no one hears him, and then Zeus speaks up:

"You have been summoned here on the request of the Fates, they have asked that you shall be present when this book is to be read, as I see you are all here, we shall begin."

The book is thrown to Percy, and Zeus commands him to:

"Read the entire book Jackson, and we will listen."

Sighing, Percy nods and prepares for the worst, then he opens the book and reads the introduction.

 **I hope I'm getting extra credit for this. A publisher in New York asked me to write down what I know about the Greek gods, and I was like, "Can we do this anonymously, because I don't need the Olympians mad at me again."**

Some of the council and the other demigods are confused and are trying to piece together who this person is and Percy takes a deep breath and continues on.

 **But if it helps you to know your Greek gods, and survive an encounter with them if they ever show up in your face, then I guess writing all this down will be my good deed for the week**

 **If you don't know me, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm a modern day demigod- a half god half mortal son of Poseidon but I'm not going to say much about myself. My story has been already written down in some books that are totally fiction (wink wink) and I am just a character from the story (** _ **cough-**_ **yeah, right** _ **cough**_ **)**

 **Just go easy on me while I'm telling you about the gods, all right? There's like forty bajillion different versions of the myths, so don't be all "** _ **Well I heard it a different way so you're WRONG"**_

 **I'm going to tell you the versions that make the most sense to me. I promise I didn't make any of this up. I got all these stories straight from the Ancient Greek and Roman duded who wrote them down in the first place. Believe me, I couldn't make up stuff this weird**

 **So here we go. First I'll tell you how the world got made. Then I'll run down a list of gods and give you my two cents about each of them, I just hope I don't make them so made they incinerate me before I-**

 **AGHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Just kidding, still here.**

 **Anyways, I'll start with the Greek story of creation, which by the way,** _ **is seriously**_ **messed up. Wear your safety glasses and your raincoat. There will be blood.**

The Olympian Council and the demigods turned around and looked at Percy who suddenly became interested in the floor.

Percy then says "Before I continue, I want you all to swear on the styx you won't hurt me or kill me for what's in this book."

The council is skeptical, but agrees, and the thunder booms as the deal is sealed.

"Well Jackson, what are you waiting for? Begin already." Exclaimed Athena in a melodramatic voice.


End file.
